Super Kosher Glue Factory
by MrGoo
Summary: A story involving a young girl, and a Pony. The story spans several centuries.


**Chapter 1:**

It was a happiest day in here life.

It was 12 June 1934. Her 5th birthday.

Her name was Enna Knarf, She was in the

living room with her father (Otto), mother

(Thide) and... her new friend, a blue pony!

The pony came with a simple notebook. The

everlasting friendship was going to last

forever and ever... and even longer than

that, because everything she experienced was

going to be noted in her new diary.

 **Chapter 2:**

Her friendship with the blue pony escalated.

They could not be separated. They ran

together. Several years later their relationship even got romantic (and somewhat illegal ;) ).

Everything she experienced. She wrote it in her diary, filling it with her happiness.

The fun was going to end soon though.

 **Chapter 3:**

It was December 25, year 1941. She got

another present! A cat called kitty!

She loved him so much! Too bad, her old

friend, a blue pony unicorn, got left out.

His heart broke. He was mad. Soon, he ran

away...

 **Chapter 4:**

A few months later, due to new laws, family

had to hide in her fathers (Otto's) old office.

The kitty died from malnutrition.

Enna kept writing her diary. She noted

everything. It was still filled with

optimism! The hideout lasted for several months, until...

 **Chapter 5:**

\- Get these dirty animal abusers!

What a shock! A blue pony has returned. He

was wearing a peta costume.

He was mad. There was also another man in a

wolf costume, with peta flag with it. The

family was betrayed. They all went to Animal

Abuser Concentration Camp to die.

 **Chapter 6:**

The mother died.

Enna Knarf died. too.

She was still smiling. Still trying to... :-(

The death came to her as well. She died of typhus soon later.

Only one person survived... Otto.

Now, that he is free it's time to get a revenge!

 **Chapter 7:**

Otto frank got extremely rich by selling copies of her daughters diary.

For his own reasons, he removed all the notes including

her relationship with the blue pony.

As the book was a huge success, in the mid 80's he was able to start

building his new factory... a Kosher Glue Factory. The ponies

were mass bought and brought there to their death.

In case of the blue pony, who was still alive and living happily in Argentina,

having his own residence and his own hula-dancers,

he was killed by Otto himself, who just barged in and shoot him 30+ times with a gun

Otto hid in his staff.

 **Chapter 8:**

Otto frank ate the glue he produced. His

brain grew and grew, making his head gigantic

and heavy. In the meantime, there was a pony... The ONE,

winged unicorn pony. He had the same smile

and idealism as Enna had. He was the chosen ONE.

 **Chapter 9:**

The pony went on an adventure. He met many

obstacles. From sentient vegetables, to fake

road sings, through misleading caves, ending

at a chamber with an ancient Judaic god, a golden menorah.

After passing a few guards while wearing a mask, he finally got to the glue factory.

 **Chapter 10:**

\- Okay, here I come!

Pony said, only to be shot down and paralyzed.

A few seconds later He woke up in an evil place. His powers were

depleted. He was on a production line. There were other (limbless) ponies,

who bit him on contact and fire. A lot of fire.

Fortunately, he managed to survive. He was in another room.

There was a switch. He pressed it... everything started to crumble.

 **Chapter 11:**

There was no gravity now. Everything felt out

of place. He was scared. He tried to run, but

he couldn't. Still, he somewhat managed to

get to the heart of factory.

He hit it several times. Every time he did it,

there was a PAINFUL SCREAM echoing!

As he was about to hit the heart for the last

time, Otto showed up.

 **Chapter 12:**

\- You dirty, pony! Prepare for annihilation.

Two plates connected closing Otto inside. It

was an evil machine that shot spikes. It was OTTO'S REVENGE!

The fight of an epic scale arose. It was uneven fight. Otto Knarf was almost immortal.

A lot of bombs flew into poor pony. Still, Pony managed to destroy the machine which then exploded.

Otto Knarf was cut in half.

 **Chapter 13:**

\- Aaaargh! The Pain! - Otto Knarf screamed in pain. As he was dying.

\- You still lose. All of your species is dead! - Otto Knarfs last words as his head exploded from overpressure.

Everything was calm. The only audible thing was the chosen one saying...

\- You were wrong, dad.

 **Chapter 14:**

The world did not know about this story initially. The press was informed that Otto died of lung cancer.

The Pony did not give up. Pony studied necromancy. Soon later, he was able to revive a few of his friends.

They started to reproduce.

Now, population was safe. A new kingdom was in the plans.

The kingdom of love, tolerance and friendship.

 **Chapter 15:**

500 years later. A human race was extinct due to war between ISIS empire and USOTW (United States of The World).

There were only ponies and magic.

As the chosen one grew old, her last words were:

\- "Let there be hot light of the sun! Let there calm light of the moon.

For everlasting friendship!"

And that's how two Pony Princesses were born.


End file.
